Telecommunications providers currently provide multiple services, including cable television, Internet, and mobile telephone services, to their customers. In some instances, individual customers may receive combinations of these multiple services from a single telecommunications provider. The telecommunications providers manage relationships with their customers using customer accounts that include the multiple services.